


Every Day's a Start of Something Beautiful

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David has a prior commitment that cuts a weekend alone with Patrick short. They make the most of the little bit of Sunday morning they have together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Every Day's a Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brighterthansunshine91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthansunshine91/gifts).



> I was told I didn't have to use all four prompts (1. slow dancing, 9. shoulder kissing, 11. toothpaste kiss, 18. walking home), but I did it anyway because I'm stubborn! :) Thanks for the prompts, this turned out real sweet.
> 
> This is my penultimate fill for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240)! I've officially responded to all the prompts I got, and you can find them all [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills). The last one goes up tomorrow!
> 
> Title from "All We Are" by Matt Nathanson.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

David is standing at one end of the tub at Patrick-slash-Ray’s, using his own body wash on Patrick’s shower pouf to lather himself up. Patrick, who is rinsing off at the other end under the shower spray, can’t entirely school his expression to match his faux-innocent response.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to make me late, and I’m going to have to listen to my mother accuse me of the exact reason why I was late. I’m disturbed just thinking about it.”

Patrick laughs. “Sorry. It’s kind of hard.”

David’s gaze drifts down. “I can see that.”

“ _Difficult_ , David,” he amends, turning his back to him as if _that_ view is any less enticing. “It’s difficult not to look.”

“It certainly is,” David says, and Patrick gives him a look over his shoulder.

“Alright, well, I’m done, so I will remove myself as a distraction.”

He turns the shower head toward the wall and pushes the curtain aside just enough to step out. David watches until he’s gone and has pulled the curtain closed again, smiling as he turns the shower head back on himself and rinses off.

Patrick finishes brushing his teeth and goes back to his room to get dressed in the time it takes David to finish washing and conditioning. Once he’s done in the shower, he takes advantage of having the bathroom to himself, turning some music on on his phone while he moisturizes and does his hair.

He’s brushing his teeth to a Mariah Carey playlist when there’s a knock on the door. He tenses instinctively, but then he remembers that 1. Ray has been away for the whole weekend, and 2. if Ray was here, he probably wouldn’t have knocked.

“Yeah?” David says, muffled by his toothbrush, and Patrick lets himself in.

David is only dressed from the waist down, having deemed no surface in the bathroom acceptable to lay his sweater out on, and Patrick takes a moment to look at him in the mirror before retrieving the belt he’d come back in for from the corner of the room. He slips it through the loops of his jeans and buckles it, and then, instead of excusing himself again, he wraps his arms around David’s middle from behind, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. David can’t suppress his smile and has to lean forward to spit out his toothpaste before he drools it out.

While he rinses his toothbrush and then his mouth, Patrick stands up straight behind him, but keeps his hands on his hips. When David straightens up, Patrick reaches behind them to grab David’s towel off the door so he can dry his hands and his mouth. He’s barely lowered the towel before Patrick leans up over his shoulder, and David meets him the rest of the way for a kiss. He can still taste mint in his mouth, so Patrick probably can too, but that doesn’t seem to deter him. They’d probably be there all day, kissing at this odd angle, if David didn’t pull back and turn to face him, which he does.

“What was that for?” he asks.

Patrick turns to lean against the counter, sticking his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

“I’m losing you for most of our last Ray-less day. Just taking advantage of what’s left of it.”

“You’ve had me all weekend,” David says, smiling down at the towel in his hands so he doesn’t have to look into Patrick’s overly-sincere eyes.

“We’ve had each other,” Patrick says with a hint of suggestiveness, and David rolls his eyes.

“I never would have agreed to help my mother with this town council presentation if I’d known Ray would be gone for an entire weekend.”

“I believe that. But it’s sweet that you’re helping your mom.”

“It’s not that sweet. I basically drew the short straw.”

“You’re a good son, David,” Patrick insists anyway.

David doesn’t know what to do with that, but luckily - or perhaps unluckily, he can’t decide in the moment - the music playing on his phone changes, and “Dreamlover” gives way to “Bliss.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Patrick says, pushing off of the counter and slipping his arms around David’s waist. He doesn’t wait for David to respond, just starts swaying them gently. David rolls his eyes again, but reaches over to hang his towel back on the hook and drapes his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.

“I’m getting the sense that Mariah Carey is a favorite of yours?” Patrick teases.

“That would be an understatement. She’s one of the most fabulous humans to ever live, and the only person I’ve ever professed my love to.”

Patrick’s eyes widen. “You told Mariah Carey you love her?”

“Yes. Well, I shouted it from the crowd at a concert, but she said it back in my general direction, and then I blacked out for half a song.”

“Wow,” Patrick chuckles. “I guess there’s really no topping that.”

There’s a flatness to the way he says that, and David isn’t entirely sure why. He takes a guess and attempts to correct himself.

“I’ve also told my parents I love them, of course. Just, like, a couple of times. I’m not completely dead inside.”

Now Patrick looks like he isn’t entirely sure where David is coming from, but then he slides his hands from up from David’s waist, rubbing his back.

“I know that,” he says, leaning up to kiss him once. “You leaving to help your mom tells me you love her very much.”

“Again, short straw,” David insists, but Patrick just kisses him again. This time, the kiss deepens, and Patrick turns David so he’s leaning back against the counter. David is about to say “fuck it” and get his hands under Patrick’s sweater when his phone buzzes loudly against the counter top. He groans, but reaches for it to read the text.

“Everything alright?” Patrick asks, sliding his hands up to rest on David’s bare shoulders.

“Oh it’s fine, it’s just Alexis reminding me it’s,” he takes on a high, nasally voice, “ _her turn to take a selfish._ ”

“A selfish?” Patrick asks. “Do I get to take a selfish? Can I cash that in now?”

He asks that final question against David’s neck, then starts trailing kisses down to his chest. David lets out another frustrated groan, stopping Patrick’s descent with a gentle hand on the back of his head.

“Like I said, it’s Alexis’s turn, so I need to finish getting ready. Are you going to let me get dressed?”

Patrick straightens up again, his mouth twisted in consideration.

“Do I have to?”

David just grins, giving him one more kiss before sliding past him and out of the bathroom.

* * *

Patrick is always doing unnecessary things for David simply because he wants to. That’s how David ends up walking back to the motel accompanied by Patrick, even though it’s not that far, and even though Patrick is just going to walk back home after. David had realized pretty early on that he was going to have to try harder to be tuned in to Patrick, so he could reciprocate all the sweet gestures that wouldn’t necessarily come as naturally to him. As such, he notices that Patrick is walking with just one hand in the pocket of his jeans. The other hand, the one closer to David, hangs free at his side. David switches his bag to his other hand so he can lace their fingers together, and then they’re walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, on a sunny Sunday morning.

David stops them when they’re across the way from the motel.

“Okay, well, this is me.”

“I feel like a parent whose teenager is making them drop them off around the corner from their school,” Patrick says, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and narrowing his eyes at him with mock-scrutiny. “David, are you ashamed of me?”

“Not at all,” David says. “Which is why I’m trying to save you from what lies beyond that parking lot.” He gestures over at the motel.

“Fine,” Patrick says softly. “Then say hello to your mother for me.”

“I will. If only to help her learn your name.”

“She’ll get there.”

Patrick kisses David, and David has a difficult time containing the nervous, hopeful butterflies erupting in his stomach at the thought of Patrick wanting to stick around and be known by his family. He wraps his arms tight around Patrick and kisses him back for a long moment, until they hear from the direction of the motel… 

“ _DAY-VEHD!_ ”

They break the kiss and look over to see Moira in the doorway of her room, clutching the pages of what must be her speech for the next council meeting.

“David, I cannot hold the curtain any longer!” she calls, before retreating back inside.

“I guess that’s my cue,” David sighs.

“Come back over for dinner,” Patrick says. “Ray will probably be back around then, but… still. Come back over. If you want.”

David smiles and kisses him one last time on the cheek.

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Come by and say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com) if you feel so inclined. :)


End file.
